Past Visions
by phoniexchild
Summary: On Indefinite Hiatus
1. A Past Reminder

Past Visions  
  
By PhoniexChild  
  
A/N: '….' Equals thoughts  
  
Chapter One:  
  
A Past Reminder  
  
Kari Kamiya walked out to the schoolyard. She had heard that there was a new girl, in Yolei's class.  
  
'Too bad Yolei's not here to introduce us.' Kari thought, searching for a new face.  
  
"Hi," Kari said, walking up to a lonely, unfamiliar girl.  
  
"Uh…hello." The girl said, slightly surprised someone was talking to her.  
  
"I'm Kari Kamiya." Kari put her hand out in a sign of greeting.  
  
"Michiko Takaishi." The girl said with a slight French accent. "Call me Chi." She shook Kari's hand.  
  
"Takaishi?" Kari said bluntly, surprised.  
  
"Yeah, why?" Chi questioned.  
  
"Oh, nothing." Kari said, quickly.  
  
"Hey, Kari!" Davis called, from halfway across the schoolyard.  
  
Kari looked over and noticed T.K. was nearby. She compared him and Chi. Both had blonde hair, Chi was slightly shorter than T.K, and their eyes…T.K.'s were solid baby blue while Chi's were baby blue with emerald green around the pupil.  
  
"I zink your boyfriend's callin' ya." Chi said with a sudden smile.  
  
Kari laughed, she looked back at Davis and T.K. "Well, bye." She said turning back around to Chi, but the blonde girl had left.  
  
Kari walked into her family's apartment; there she saw her older brother, Tai Kamiya, and his friend, Matt Ishida, sitting at the kitchen table.  
  
Kari laughed, "Are you just now starting your project?"  
  
Both teens looked up. Tai smiled sheepishly, "Of course not, Kari."  
  
She rolled eyes, saying, "Sure," as she went to her and Tai's shared room to do her homework.  
  
Just as Kari finished her last subject she remembered Michiko Takaishi. The girl looked so much like T.K. and Matt they had to be related. Assuming this she went to the kitchen to find Matt still there, though Tai wasn't.  
  
"Where's Tai?" Kari questioned as she sat across from Matt.  
  
"He went to the library." Matt sighed, "I just hope he doesn't forget which books to get."  
  
"Matt, I've gotta ask you a question." Kari paused, hoping for permission to continue.  
  
"Shoot." Matt said, reorganizing some papers.  
  
"Um, well, are you related to anyone named Michiko?" Kari asked in one breath. 'Why do I care so much?' she questioned herself.  
  
"Um…" Matt thought for some time before answering, "I dunno. Probably not, since I would know who she is."  
  
"Oh." Kari tried not to sound disappointed. 'Why am I so upset 'bout this? It's not like I care.'  
  
'One has been found. Found, though not revealed. Five of six still live. Five of six. One left. Only one…'  
  
Kari had emailed Genni the night before about Michiko and her own suspicions, though she still eagerly awaited the answer.  
  
"Hey, Kari." Yolei said as she sat at the lunch table.  
  
"Yolei, how's that new girl?" Kari asked, innocently.  
  
"Michiko?" Yolei looked slightly confused for a second, "Oh! Michiko, yeah she's new. Really quiet, too."  
  
"Hmm." Kari tried to sound interested, but she worried if she should tell the others about her suspicions of Michiko.  
  
"Ya know, Michiko looks a lot like T.K., I wonder if they're related."  
  
'So I'm not the only one who noticed.' Kari looked at Yolei, "Who knows." She whispered.  
  
Kari had gone over to Yolei's apartment after school, since Matt and Tai needed the apartment or so they said.  
  
Yolei had just finished her own homework and was on the computer, checking her email.  
  
"You're Child of Light, right?" Yolei asked, looking at Kari.  
  
"Well, duh." Laughed Kari.  
  
"No, I mean your email." Yolei said, slightly annoyed.  
  
"As I said: 'well, duh'." Kari shoved her books into her bookbag and walked over to the computer. "Hey! How'd you get to my inbox?!"  
  
"Well, 'Gatomon' isn't the best password in the world." Yolei pointed out. "Hey, Genni emailed you."  
  
"Don't open that!" Kari warned as Yolei double-clicked it.  
  
"You emailed Genni about Michiko? Why?" Yolei half asked, half demanded.  
  
"She and T.K. have the same last name!" Kari said defensively.  
  
"Oh sure, that's a real good reason to email Genni." Yolei remarked sarcastically.  
  
"Shut up and move over. I wanna see what Genni wrote."  
  
'So they have Genni helping them. Well, that was to be excepted. He will tell them about the others. About the final battle…'  
  
Kari explained, to the others, about Michiko and what Genni had said. And Cody and T.K. had volunteered to watch her, while the others went to speak with Genni.  
  
"So where, exactly, does Genni live?" Ken asked as the group walked through the forest.  
  
"He said he was gonna meet nearby." Kari answered.  
  
"Is that exactly what he said?" Yolei demanded, she was irritated by the millions of insects bothering her.  
  
Kari nodded, sighing.  
  
They walked on in silence for a few more minutes.  
  
"Davis!" Yolei snapped, now greatly annoyed, "Stop making that noise!"  
  
"Huh?" Davis asked, truly not understanding Yolei.  
  
"That-" Yolei began, but was interrupted by Gatomon.  
  
"Shh! Listen." Gatomon said softly.  
  
"I don't hear anything." Veemon said.  
  
"Quiet!"  
  
Cody watched the girl named Michiko at a distance.  
  
"T.K. did Kari say what Michiko's surname was?" the young boy asked.  
  
The blonde boy looked up from his D-terminal. "Um..I don't think so. Why?"  
  
Cody turned back to Michiko, "Uh-oh, here she comes."  
  
T.K. hid the sleeping Patamon and Upamon.  
  
"Hello," Michiko said, smiling slightly, her French accent a bit more intense than last time. "Are you friends with Kari Kamiya?"  
  
"Uh, yeah. Why do you ask?" T.K. said, slowly.  
  
"Oh, I just met her at school ze other day and I'm new in town. Plus after she left I saw her talking with you." She said, looking at T.K.  
  
"Oh."  
  
"I'm Cody Hida." The brown haired boy stood up and shook her hand.  
  
"And I'm T.K. Takaishi." T.K. also stood up.  
  
"You're last name is Takaishi?" Michiko asked, genuinely surprised.  
  
"Yeah. Why?"  
  
"So's mine."  
  
"What's your name again?" Cody asked.  
  
"Michiko Takaishi, though you can call me Chi."  
  
"Okay, thanks."  
  
"So where do you-" T.K. started to say.  
  
"Michiko!" a woman's voice called.  
  
"Oh, zat's my mother. I must go. Bye!" Chi said as she ran off.  
  
After a short silence Cody said, "T.K., are you related to her?"  
  
"I've never seen her before." T.K. answered, staring in the direction Chi had gone.  
  
"Strange, you two look alike also."  
  
"She has a French accent."  
  
"So? That doesn't-"  
  
"My grandparents are French."  
  
"Oh." 


	2. A Past Reminder-Part Two

A/N: hello! N thanks 4 reviewin Fallen angel of Hope n Woflie. Oh n sorry Fallen angel of Hope 4 stoppin there, I really didn't mean 2, when I was typin the story my mom came home b4 I could finish n I wasn't s'pose 2 b on FF.N so I had 2 stop there. So that makes this chapter part of the original chapter one. Ok? Well I'll stop borin u n begin! Oh yeah this *…* is 4 emphasis.  
  
Chapter Two:  
  
A Past Reminder-Part Two  
  
By: PhoniexChild  
  
It was the next day, and the younger DigiDestined were at Izzy Izumi's home.  
  
"Hmm," Izzy mused since T.K. and Cody had just finished retelling their encounter with Michiko Takaishi.  
  
"Well, Genni said that Michiko has or *had* something to do with us or other DigiDestined." Kari said, softly.  
  
"But, what?" T.K. asked, watching Kari.  
  
"Who knows, but Genni also gave us another name." Yolei said as she handed Izzy a small-sized paper.  
  
"Really?" Izzy perked up, received the paper, and then logged onto the Internet. "This could take awhile, since I'll do both this name and Michiko's."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Well, if Michiko is really related to T.K., then we should know, especially since he doesn't." Izzy explained, matter-a-factly.  
  
"Okay, then." Ken said, "So when do you think you'll be done?"  
  
"I have no idea."  
  
"For once."  
  
"I'll call all of you when I have some information."  
  
'No! Now they have two. Though they do not know who the two are… Hmm. Let them find out, it will not help.'  
  
*Ring! Ring!*  
  
Yolei crawled out of bed, miserable, since it was 5:28 in the morning.  
  
'The sun's not even up! Who would call me at this time!?'  
  
"Hello?" Yolei said, softly, half-asking, half-demanding. "Whatcha want!?" There was a pause as she listened to her early morning caller.  
  
"Izzy! It's five thirty in the *morning*!" Yolei complained, then was silent as Izzy spoke on the other end, "Fine!" she sighed, loudly, "I'll be right over."  
  
As she hung up the phone, Yolei said a few choice words expressing her feelings towards Izzy at this moment.  
  
'Thank god it's Saturday.'  
  
"Poromon, wake up." Yolei said as she began to get dressed.  
  
The little Digimon groaned and began to complain.  
  
"C'mon, we gotta go to Izzy's."  
  
"Okay, I found out something unusual about the name you gave me and Michiko's." Izzy said, pausing for effect.  
  
"So get on with it!" Davis said, impatiently.  
  
"It took me four days, but I think I have it." Izzy said, proudly. "Okay the first name, Mark Austin, belongs to two people."  
  
"How's that?" Kari asked.  
  
"Well, Mark Austin was born in 1956, July, in Germany. He disappeared in '71 for two months and also in '91." Izzy took a breath, "Though in '91 he was never found."  
  
"So he's dead?" T.K. asked, slowly.  
  
"Maybe, he was never found, so no-one knows." Izzy sighed, "Also, the other Mark Austin, who's 15, was born in Germany. And what's more is that he doesn't have a birth certificate and is in a foster care home."  
  
"Geesh," Ken whispered.  
  
"So what about Chi?" T.K. asked, eagerly.  
  
Izzy looked at T.K. for a moment, then began, "Michiko Takaishi is like Mark Austin, the name belongs to two people. The first was born in 1959, she almost disappeared in '71, though it doesn't say how long, and, also, in '91 she disappeared again and was never found."  
  
"She was born in France, right?" Cody asked quickly.  
  
"I don't recall."  
  
"Hmm. And what about Chi?" Cody said as he began to go into deep thought.  
  
"Well, Michiko, in Yolei's class, is about eleven or twelve, she was born in France, though her certificate is most likely fake." Izzy paused again, "Oh," he whispered slowly.  
  
"What?" Ken asked quickly.  
  
"The first Michiko was the youngest of five."  
  
"So?" Davis asked.  
  
"Well her older sister was named Nancy-"  
  
Kari glanced at T.K.  
  
"-and she married a Japanese man named Richard Ishida."  
  
A partial silence filled the room, since the 'new' DigiDestined didn't know what exactly those names meant.  
  
"What?" Yolei asked, seeing the looks on Kari and T.K.'s faces.  
  
"Those are my parents." T.K. whispered.  
  
"Oh, god." Davis said.  
  
"But, Chi has a French accent!" Yolei said, disbelieving.  
  
"My grandparents are French." T.K. explained, softly, still in a state of shock.  
  
'So they now are starting to understand. Though they hadn't figured out why.'  
  
  
  
So whatcha think? Well, I wanna no. I what @ least 1 review 2 no u ppl r readin dis. Ok? Oh n also I dunno u 2 pair up so suggust away. Thanks 4 readin n I'll try 2 get the next chapter up soon!  
  
PhoniexChild 


	3. The Revealing

A/N: thanks Wolfie 4 reviewin again. I went onto ur site, did Cody really take over? *shakes head* it's always the quiet ones. Well, now onto my third chapter! Yay! All b happy, now I'll continue……..here ya go:  
  
Past Visions  
  
By: PhoniexChild  
  
Chapter Three:  
  
The Revealing  
  
It had been one week since Izzy had told the others who Mark Austin and Michiko Takaishi are….or were.  
  
And as a result Matt and T.K. had seemed distant towards the others, though T.K. was worse off. Kari had begun to worry beyond the normal limits of a person for T.K., who just so happened to be over her apartment doing homework.  
  
As Kari concentrated on her history assignment, T.K.'s pen went flying through the air and connected with the opposing wall.  
  
"T.K.?" Kari asked slowly.  
  
He just stared at his books either ignoring her question or trying to think of an answer.  
  
"T.K.," Kari said firmly, even though her worry was increasing, "what's wrong?" She knew this was a stupid question, but it seemed better if T.K. actually admitted that was wrong, rather than others second-guess.  
  
"Why is she back?" T.K. demanded, still staring at his books.  
  
Kari sighed, though not in annoyance, but in pity, "I dunno, T.K., I dunno." She said, softly, as she sat next to him. T.K. now seemed uncomfortable, which upset Kari, since the two had never kept secrets from each other. Well, *most* secrets. Kari inched closer to T.K. and when he didn't move she put her arm around him. The poor boy was now unable to help it, so he hugged her. For he needed the support and comfort more than he cared to admit, and also another reason. There was complete silence in the room for several minutes, until it became unnerving to T.K. who wasn't sure of might happen if the two continued to hug.  
  
"Do you think Genni knows why?" he whispered, knowing this would break the embrace.  
  
Kari slowly pulled away, "We should email him."  
  
T.K. nodded sadly for he was reluctant to move away from Kari, whose scent and warmth seemed to be calling to him.  
  
Kari nodded back, but with a weak smile. She went over to the computer, which Tai had left on.  
  
T.K., meanwhile, laid on Kari's bed, imaging that the silky soft covers were Kari's milky skin. He closed his eyes as he continued his daydream.  
  
"T.K.?" Kari's voice jolted T.K. out of his dreamland.  
  
"Yeah?" he asked, sitting up, slightly unnerved again.  
  
Kari handed him his thrown pen, "You really finish your homework."  
  
"Thanks," T.K. took the pen, making sure his hand brushed against hers.  
  
  
  
'It disturbs you does it, Takeru. ……….They will find out. Though now that does not matter as much, as it seems I will soon have an ally.'  
  
  
  
T.K. stood at the Kamiya's door. As he wondered if he had to break the door down to get in, it opened.  
  
"T.K., good you're here." Tai said as T.K. walked in. "C'mon, Kari's waiting."  
  
The two males rushed to the Kamiya children's room.  
  
"Thank goodness," Kari said as they came in, "Hurry, Genni emailed us back."  
  
Kari speed read the letter, turning to two of the most important men in her life she said, "Genni doesn't know."  
  
"What!?" Tai cried loudly.  
  
"He says that there were some old, *very* old, rumors about a group of children, before us, that visited the Digital World." Kari said, slowly, not even believing it herself.  
  
"Wait, so these kids are DigiDestined?" T.K. wondered aloud.  
  
"Well, that's another problem, Genni doesn't know that either."  
  
"But you can't go to the DigiWorld unless you're a DigiDestined." Tai paused, "Right?"  
  
"Well…that's unknown."  
  
"So how many of these 'kids' are there?" Tai asked, frustrated.  
  
"Um, lemme see," Kari turned back to the computer, "It says here 'between four and six'."  
  
"Ah well, do we know where they're from?"  
  
There was a short silence as Kari read, "No."  
  
"Well, ain't this so easy." Tai muttered, sarcastically.  
  
  
  
'DigiDestined? Who are they? Humans, at the very least. Well no doubt, I will discover this. I will find out.'  
  
  
  
Kari had forward the email to Izzy with a hope that he would have a theory soon. She left the bedroom, which she had stayed in long after T.K. had left.  
  
Tai was sitting on the sofa watching some TV shows that could probably lower your I.Q. within five minutes. As Kari walked by she snatched the remote and, for once, Tai didn't demand it back, in fact he didn't even notice.  
  
Kari sat down in an old comfy rocking chair as she turned the TV onto a music station. Within no time at all Kari had fallen asleep, only to be awoken by the loud ring of the phone. She jumped at the sound, as Tai said "I'll get it!"  
  
She calmed herself down, listening to the phone conversation  
  
"Hello? Yeah. …..Okay, when? ………Should I call the others?……Alright, sure. Bye." Tai hung up the phone, then turned to Kari, "That was Izzy, he wants us to come over."  
  
  
  
Out of the DigiDestined only Sora, Ken, Davis, Yolei, Cody, Tai, Kari, and T.K. came make it.  
  
"I did some searching on unusual events in '71, since that's when Michiko and Austin first disappeared." Izzy explained, "In '71 there were several abnormal electrical storms. And they were split in half, some at one point and then the other half two months later."  
  
"So this is when these kids, DigiDestined, went to the DigiWorld?" Davis asked.  
  
"Most likely." Izzy answered.  
  
"Do you know where these storms were?" Sora asked, softly.  
  
"Not entirely, though I know where two of them were. One in the States and the other in Japan."  
  
"But that's only two places. Genni's email said 'between four and six'." Tai said, confused.  
  
"Tai, these kids could live near each other, all be teleported through the same portal. Like our first time." Sora said, staring at the computer screen.  
  
"So why are these two back?" T.K. asked, quickly, "And about our age?"  
  
"I haven't figured that out, just yet."  
  
"Maybe it's a trap." Ken said slowly.  
  
"That's a possibility." Izzy pointed out, "I'll ask Genni."  
  
"Sure, let's ask Genni." Yolei remarked sarcastic, "He's just been giving us all the information we need."  
  
"Then I'll ask him to ask others." Izzy replied.  
  
  
  
'Hmm…interesting, slow, but interesting. Now I must plan. And quickly.'  
  
  
  
T.K. sat on a park bench, he had a strange feeling that Michiko would be here.  
  
"Hello, T.K." Chi's voice said.  
  
"Hi," T.K. stood up, now nervous, "Uh,..some of…well,.."  
  
Chi stared at him, "Go somewhere?"  
  
T.K. nodded grateful.  
  
"Okay, where?"  
  
"Just follow me, okay?" T.K. said s he began to lead the way.  
  
Shortly later the pair arrived at the Izumi apartment. Kari, Davis, Cody, and Izzy were all waiting as they walked in.  
  
Chi surveyed the room, "Hello, Kari and Cody." She then noticed Davis and Izzy, "Have we met?"  
  
"No," Izzy said, standing up, "I'm Izzy Izumi and this-" he pointed to Davis "-is Davis Motomiya."  
  
"I'm Michiko Takaishi, zough I'd prefer you call me Chi." Chi nodded in a greeting, "So why, exactly, am I here?"  
  
Izzy cleared his throat, "You are part of a fraternal society," he paused for effect, "a DigiDestined."  
  
"A what?" Chi looked around to the others to see if Izzy was joking. "Are you sure zat *I* am a DigiDestined? I mean I have heard of zem, but zat was long ago. I don't even 'ave a Digi….Digi-zingy."  
  
"A Digimon or Digivice?"  
  
"It don't matter! I don't 'ave either!" Chi cried.  
  
The computer suddenly beeped and Izzy whirled around to face it. "Michiko-"  
  
"Chi," She correctly automatically.  
  
"Chi, I just need you to put your hand onto the computer screen." Izzy said, hoping she would listen.  
  
Chi raised an eyebrow, "Why?"  
  
"Please, Chi, just trust us." Kari pleaded, watching Chi.  
  
Chi sighed, "Fine, but just for ze record zis is weird."  
  
"Okay, record, recorded." T.K. joked, though he was too tense.  
  
Chi walked, slowly, over to the computer screen. Izzy moved away from the screen, making Chi increasingly nervous. Chi reached the computer, placing her hand onto the screen.  
  
A flash of soft yellow light entered the room from the screen under Chi's hand. Everyone, but Chi, covered their eyes, then Chi gasped.  
  
  
  
Whatcha think? Review, please. Nice endin, huh? Well I wanna no n please suggets more couples. Well, cya!  
  
PhoniexChild 


	4. Friend or Foe?

Hello! Long time, no rite, huh? Well dun worry, I've got a new chapter now. Well, I wont keep u waitin. Let the show begin!  
  
  
  
Chapter Four: Friend or Foe?  
  
By: PhoniexChild  
  
"Oh, Dieu. J'rappher!" Chi cried.  
  
"What?!" Davis asked, in surprised shocked.  
  
"I dunno, but whatever she said it was French." T.K. said softly.  
  
  
  
'She remembers. I wonder if that is going to hard the plan or not. Or possibly strengthen it.'  
  
"Well?" a cruel voice spoke.  
  
"She remembers." The unknown wonderer whispered, out of fear.  
  
"Hmm." The fingers, of the bearer of the cruel voice, snapped.  
  
The unknown wonderer gladly left the room. This unknown person had the features of a child.  
  
Screams of prisoners and disobedient slaves echoed throughout the aged halls. The child slowly began to walk faster, until fast paced footfalls echoed into the darkness behind. The child finally reached a safe room, slamming the door open, the child rushed in with an escaped pant.  
  
As the child slowly shut the door once more, thoughts began.  
  
'She remembers. What will Master do now? Will she be killed or brought to this world? And what of those others? Master might not know about them, though I doubt that. These 'DigiDestined' seem resourceful, what will happen to them? And what about that Austin boy? Could he be used? Or not? This is too much to worry about. How…how could this all be stopped? If I contact that Genni…. Maybe he could help stop this. Though he wouldn't trust me, not at all. The girl, Takaishi, she is trusting or she wouldn't have touch the computer screen. She will believe me, or if not I know she'll try to help at the very least.'  
  
The child sat down on the floor, processing all these thoughts. Then the child closed her eyes and concentrated, trying to reach Michiko Takaishi.  
  
Wham! The door slammed open, a guard stood in the way. "Trying to plot against us?" he sneered.  
  
The child just kept her eyes closed, seeming calm, but desperately hoping that Takaishi would answer.  
  
The guard, now slightly pissed that the child didn't answer him, grabbed her roughly by an arm and began to drag her out of the room.  
  
"To the dungeon with you, bitch."  
  
'No! Not the dungeon!' though the child thought this she didn't speak it.  
  
As the dungeon came into sight the heart of the child began to beat quickly and irregularly.  
  
'Please, no!' the child began to pray to her god.  
  
  
  
Kay that's all 4 now. Ill rite more soon (me promise!) n any1 who nos French real well n such please email me stuff bout it, please. And anythin bout the country that I probably need 2 no. thanks!! N remember @ least 1 review!  
  
~ PhoniexChild~ 


	5. A New Beginning

Hello! Dis is the fifth chapter! Yay! N remember that I've got another fic out 2 ('The Crest Of Death') so r&r dat 1 2. well, dis chapter mite b a little long, but its not really that important, though I've got little details in it! So pay attention!  
  
  
  
Past Visions  
  
Chapter Five: A New Beginning  
  
By: PhoniexChild  
  
  
  
Michiko Takaishi turned towards the present DigiDestined. "I – I remember!" she whispered in awe.  
  
"Like?" Izzy prompted, slowly.  
  
"Um…" Michiko closed her eyes. "Zat I shouldn't be here!"  
  
"Huh?" Davis said, thrown off by her use of 'that'.  
  
"I mean, I was born in '58, I shouldn't be thirteen." Michiko said, looking quite upset.  
  
"We aren't sure how you are back." Kari explained, gently.  
  
"How many memories do you have?" Cody asked.  
  
"I remember my life til thirteen. Zough it's kinda….well, zere are some holes." Michiko looked at T.K., "Weird, huh?"  
  
"Yeah," T.K. nodded.  
  
"So, um, what now?" Yolei asked.  
  
"Well first off, Chi, do you remember any of the others?" Izzy asked.  
  
"Of my group?" Chi questioned.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"….Zere was a girl,…Native American. Her name was………Cally? ….No it was Callista."  
  
"Any last name?"  
  
"Not zat I remember." Chi answered, trying to recall anything about Callista.  
  
"Okay, it's a start. This and Austin will do." Izzy went over to his computer.  
  
"Are you the only DigiDestined?" Chi asked, innocently, "Of Japan?"  
  
"No," Kari said, "Tomorrow we'll try to get the others to meet you."  
  
"Though Mimi can't." Cody reminded her.  
  
"Who?"  
  
"I'll explain."  
  
  
  
The child kept her eyes closed. She felt her body being beaten, though she was using her powers to block the pain. Soon the forceful blows stopped and the sounds of a door opening and closing echoed.  
  
The child opened her eyes, searching the room.  
  
'No-one's here.'  
  
She reclosed her eyes as she began to concentrate, hoping the connection would work this time.  
  
'They have one and know two more. The one, Koushiro, is the source of their power. And their precious Genni doesn't know what will happen. Plus he knows more of the Digital World than Koushiro. I shall contact him.'  
  
For several minutes the child tried to reach Genni, but she was too weak. Finally, sleep claimed her.  
  
  
  
All of the Japanese DigiDestined, available, were at the local park, to meet Michiko.  
  
She was staring at her feet, as the others, the ones who were there when Michiko was 'revived', explained the recent events to the rest.  
  
"Plus," Izzy said after they finished, " I found some pictures of Austin."  
  
"Really?" Chi looked up for the first time the whole evening.  
  
"Yeah," He handed them to her.  
  
"Do you remember him?" Tai asked, as Chi studied the pictures.  
  
She nodded.  
  
"Good," Izzy said, smiling at his achievement, "Now all we have to do is revive him."  
  
"Where does he live again?" Sora asked.  
  
"In Germany." Chi answered before Izzy could.  
  
"How are we gonna reach him!?" Joe sighed.  
  
There was a silence as the group thought about it.  
  
"Let's worry about it in ze morning." Chi said, hoping this would prevent a fight.  
  
"Sure!" Kari agreed, "How about a sleep over? At my house?"  
  
After everyone agreed and called their parents to check in, they left for the Kamiya house.  
  
  
  
Soon the DigiDestined were sitting in the Kamiya's TV room.  
  
"I have a question." Chi said, softly.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Well, what is ze Digital World like now?"  
  
"It's peaceful." T.K. answered.  
  
"Dait." Chi whispered.  
  
Cody stared at her.  
  
"So how did you become DigiDestined?" Chi asked again.  
  
"We saw a Digimon a few years before we went to the Digital World." Kari explained.  
  
"Oh, ….so do you have any good movies?"  
  
"Yeah!" Yolei answered for Kari, moving over to the movie shelf. "So whatcha wanna watch?"  
  
"What do you have?"  
  
"Um…." Yolei searched the rack.  
  
"How 'bout this?" Davis said, holding up the movie 'Moulin Rouge'.  
  
"What's zat about?"  
  
"You'll see."  
  
  
  
The child, now lying in her bed, opened her eyes. She tried to concentrate again, but was still too weak. Though she knew there was no-one there.  
  
Sitting up extremely slow, she began to wonder things.  
  
'Why am I in my room? Why would Master do that? What is planned?'  
  
A delayed head rush attacked the poor child and the room spun.  
  
From another part of the castle, the one called Master smirked.  
  
  
  
Kari woke up early the next morning. Everyone else was still asleep, well it seemed that way, til Kari walked out to the kitchen. Chi was sitting there staring at her folded hands on the table.  
  
"Morning," Kari sat down across from Chi.  
  
"Quelle time is it?" she asked.  
  
"Uh..it's about six. Does 'quelle' mean 'what'?"  
  
"Oui. Sorry, I don't mean to suddenly speak in Français when I talk." Chi smiled weakly, "It's been awhile."  
  
"Sure has." Kari smiled back, "Though I know a little bit of French."  
  
Chi laughed lightly, "Amie."  
  
Kari just looked at her, "I said just a little."  
  
Chi smiled as Izzy's computer beeped.  
  
"Does he ever turn that thing off?" Kari asked the room, as she went over to the yellow laptop. She opened it.  
  
"What's wrong?" Chi asked, joining her.  
  
"Nothin', he just got mail." Kari said as she opened his inbox.  
  
"Don't you need a password?" Chi whispered as movement was heard in the other room.  
  
"Izzy's always signed into his inbox." Kari explained. "Hey, Chi, is that French?"  
  
Chi looked at the title of the email, "Non."  
  
"What are you two doing?"  
  
"Dieu!" Chi cried, jumping up, clutching her heart.  
  
"Izzy!" Kari whirled around to face the Bearer of Knowledge. "Dun do that!"  
  
"Me? You're the ones on my computer!" Izzy accused.  
  
"You left it on." Chi pointed out.  
  
"Whatever," he sighed, "Can I see my computer?"  
  
Kari moved out of the way, "You've got mail."  
  
"Gee, thanks."  
  
Chi sat down next to Izzy, "It's not in French." She informed him.  
  
"Okay, but what is it then?" Izzy asked no-one in general.  
  
"Well, it's your email." Kari answered with a slight yawn. "Chi, ya wanna help he with breakfast?"  
  
"Sure," Chi got up and followed Kari to the kitchen.  
  
Soon the two girls were cooking up a storm. Japanese and French foods filled the table.  
  
Izzy, though, was oblivious to the inviting scents. The entire email, not just it's title, was in a foreign language. It wasn't Japanese, French, or English, for Izzy could recognize those languages. Though the unfamiliar arrangement of the English-looking letters, seemed, oddly enough, familiar.  
  
"Izzy," Chi's voice now had a slightly thicker French accent, due to the foods of her homeland.  
  
"Yeah?" he asked, half listening.  
  
"Could you wake everyone else up?" Her voice was now closer.  
  
Izzy looked up to see Chi looking right at him, from only a foot away now. "Sure," he got up and walked over to the Kamiya siblings' room.  
  
After opening the door, Izzy noticed that, already, half of the DigiDestined were awake.  
  
Soon all the DigiDestined were awake and around the kitchen table, picking out their food. Though Davis was busy staring at Kari and Chi, who were leaning against the refrigerator, listening to the comments about their food.  
  
"Oh!" Chi said suddenly causing everyone to look at her, "We forgot drinks."  
  
"Oh, duh." Kari said as she and chi moved away from the refrigerator, so Kari could open it.  
  
"Whoa," Davis remarked.  
  
"What?" Yolei and Cody asked in union.  
  
"Chi hair." Davis pointed.  
  
Now everyone looked. Chi's hair did deserve a 'whoa', for it was only two inches short of her ankles.  
  
"Dang, that's long hair." Tai said.  
  
Chi giggled, embarrassed to be the center of attention.  
  
  
  
The child opened her eyes. She was still in here room, and the head rush had finally stopped. She sat up and moved up from the bed; suddenly food could be smelled.  
  
'French and Japanese food?'  
  
Now she could hear extremely faint voices.  
  
"So, Chi, what can you tell us of the other?"  
  
"Of my group?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
The child stiffened.  
  
'No!' she cried mentally as the connection finally began to work.  
  
  
  
Chi blinked. 'Non?' she thought to herself in French.  
  
'French?! That's 'no' in French! Right! Non! Non speak! Say nothing!'  
  
Chi looked at Izzy, who had asked the question.  
  
"I don't remember." She whispered.  
  
  
  
  
  
Well that's it. I'll try 2 post more soon. Hope u enjoyed it. So the chapter wasn't very action-packed or whatever. Its got some little hints 4 da future chapters. Okay? Good. Well, off I go! Cya!  
  
PhoniexChild 


	6. Emails and Chatrooms

'ello all! I just had dinner. Chicken n potatoes n cheese-broccoli. Yum. Well now here is the long awaited chapter six 2 Past Visions!! Well I dunno if it was really long awaited or not. Im just typin it now, since I hadn't updated in 4ever. N dun worry I'll update 'The Crest Of Death' real soon, like not 2 soon after disa 1. well, im not gonna bother u wit dis anymore. Enjoy!  
  
Oh yeah ~ Shout Outs 2: Wolfie, Arylwren, ArchangelUK, Digicowboy, Blackout12, Kari Kamiya, Togetheragain, Dark Gamer, n Hopeful Writer(who SHOULD b working on r joint fic!)  
  
N Fallen angel of Hope, Sliver Dreamer, Moonfairy2000, Hikari Silver, Kari's Kat we @ DigiElite/Digiwriters want u 2 join!! So please consider it  
  
  
  
Past Visions  
  
Chapter Six: Emails and Chatrooms  
  
By: PhoniexChild  
  
  
  
Izzy Izumi sat at his computer desk in his room. Izzy was ever popular with Yahoo!Groups, but he always had put his email message delivery on daily digest, so that all the emails he received from his Yahoo!Groups was in one email. Though lately from some unknown sender Izzy had been receiving dozens of strange emails. The number ranging from twenty-five to fifty, per day, mind you. And what was even stranger was that the emails were written in a strange language. The English-looking letters seemed familiar, though their placement and order was extremely unusual to Izzy.  
  
Even though Izzy was suppose to be searching for Mark Austin's location and the girl known as Callista, he couldn't help, but not study these letters for hours on end.  
  
A soft beeping noise told Izzy someone from his MSN messenger contact list was now on. The name was New_Gurl_13. The contact must have been new, since Izzy forget who it was.  
  
A new window popped up.  
  
  
  
New_Gurl_13: hey izzy  
  
Kno1: do i no u?  
  
New_Gurl_13: *laughs* of course  
  
New_Gurl_13: take a guess  
  
Kno1: …..michiko?  
  
New_Gurl_13: bingo!  
  
Kno1: I didnt no u had msn  
  
New_Gurl_13: izzy u added me 2 ur list  
  
Kno1: …oh yeah  
  
New_Gurl_13: r u ok?  
  
Kno1: sure  
  
Kno1: ..well i have been receiving some strange emails  
  
New_Gurl_13: still?  
  
Kno1: yes the same as the 1 kari n u had discovered  
  
New_Gurl_13: make it sound like a continent  
  
New_Gurl_13: what it say?  
  
  
  
Izzy opened the window to his email, copied the main part of the message, then passed it on the im.  
  
  
  
Kno1: Eid nie dnu etreiv edrew gnirb eid Ssulhcs  
  
Kno1: it says that repeatedly  
  
New_Gurl_13: I think a friend could help  
  
Kno1: who? how?  
  
New_Gurl_13: hold on  
  
  
  
Izzy impatiently waited as Michiko consulted her 'friend' in this message. A beep told him that Michiko was back, after a few minutes.  
  
  
  
New_Gurl_13: its backwards  
  
Kno1: backwards?  
  
New_Gurl_13: yup see…  
  
New_Gurl_13: Die ein und vietre werde bring die Schluss  
  
Kno1: what does it say?  
  
New_Gurl_13: *shrugs*  
  
Kno1: ask ur friend again  
  
New_Gurl_13: okay  
  
New_Gurl_13: just asked her, hold on  
  
  
  
Again, Izzy had to wait as Michiko consulted her friend. While he waited, though, he checked his MSN and Yahoo! Messengers to see who was on. Tai, Sora, T.K., Yolie, and Davis were also on. He emailed them a message to his MSN chatroom.  
  
  
  
SoccerBoy1: izzy whatcha want?  
  
Kno1: hold on  
  
CLove00 has just signed in  
  
CLove00: hey guys  
  
SoccerBoy1: hey sora  
  
H+L=??? has just signed in  
  
CLove00: tk?  
  
H+L=???: yeah?  
  
SoccerBoy1: whats that name mean?!  
  
SuffocatinW/O_U has just signed in  
  
SuffocatinW/O_U: hey all  
  
Kno1: great name  
  
SuffocatinW/O_U: thanks  
  
SoccerBoy1: whos that 4???  
  
SuffocatinW/O_U: NO1!!!!!  
  
GoggleLeader has just signed in  
  
GoggleLeader: is kari here???  
  
H+L=???: NO!!!!  
  
GoggleLeader: damn  
  
SoccerBoy1: y davis?  
  
Kno1: oh brother  
  
New_Gurl_13 has just signed in  
  
New_Gurl_13: hi!  
  
H+L=???: chi?  
  
New_Gurl_13: the 1 n only!!  
  
Kno1: what do u no?  
  
New_Gurl_13: well, not really sure exactly what it means…  
  
Kno1: y?  
  
New_Gurl_13: she…uh….well..signed off  
  
SoccerBoy1: who?  
  
CLove00: whats goin on?  
  
New_Gurl_13: nice sn, tk, wonder what it means  
  
SuffocatinW/O_U: business please!  
  
New_Gurl_13: sorry  
  
Kno1: I have been receiving strange emails lately n in large quantities  
  
H+L=???: say what?  
  
GoggleLeader: eh?  
  
Kno1: n the emails have been in a different language  
  
New_Gurl-13: hey!  
  
New_Gurl-13: shes back on!!  
  
New_Gurl-13: brb  
  
CLove00: still lost  
  
SuffocatinW/O_U: very  
  
  
  
No-one posted as they waited for Michiko to type back. Izzy wondered why he had received the emails and not Gennai.  
  
  
  
New_Gurl-13: she comin on  
  
Proud2B_NA has just signed in  
  
Proud2B_NA: hello  
  
Proud2B_NA: newgurl says u need my help?  
  
Kno1: yes  
  
CLove00: what does 'na' mean?  
  
SoccerBoy1: proud 2 b what?  
  
Kno1: *sighs*  
  
Proud2B_NA: na stands 4 Native American  
  
SuffocatinW/O_U: really?!  
  
Kno1: anyway, the reason we asked u here  
  
H+L=???: dun b so mean izzy  
  
Kno1: *sighs* i dont mean 2 sound so, but this is important!  
  
Proud2B_NA: go on  
  
Kno1: the sentence u translated what doe sit mean?  
  
Proud2B_NA: its German  
  
SoccerBoy1: u no german?  
  
SuffocatinW/O_U: talented ppl  
  
New_Gurl_13: meanin what?  
  
Proud2B_NA: it sounds like a prophecy  
  
GoggleLeader: a prophecy?  
  
GoggleLeader: had plenty experience wit them  
  
SoccerBoy1: shut up!  
  
SuffocatinW/O_U: *slaps davis on the head* idiot!  
  
GoggleLeader: what i do?!?!  
  
H+L=???: nevermind  
  
H+L=???: go on proud  
  
Proud2B_NA: well 'die ein und vietre werde bring die schluss' means  
  
  
  
Just then Proud2B_NA signed off.  
  
  
  
Proud2B_NA has exited  
  
Kno1: what!!!!  
  
SoccerBoy1: what happened?!?!?!  
  
CLove00: she mita gotten dissed  
  
H+L=???: yeah, msn's speciality  
  
SuffocatinW/O_U: great  
  
SuffocatinW/O_U: if anything else happens email me  
  
SuffocatinW/O_U: g2g bye!  
  
CLove00: bye  
  
H+L=???: c ya @ school  
  
SuffocatinW/O_U has exited  
  
GoggleLeader: she gone?  
  
H+L=???: no davis  
  
GoggleLeader: whatever tl  
  
GoggleLeader: i g2g  
  
SoccerBoy1: bye  
  
New_Gurl_13: bye davis  
  
GoggleLeader has exited  
  
CLove00: looks like every1s leavin now  
  
SoccerBoy1: sora it late  
  
Kno1: i have 2 go now  
  
SoccerBoy1: bye  
  
CLove00: cya izzy!  
  
New_Gurl_13: cya  
  
H+L=???: bye  
  
  
  
Izzy exited the chatroom. He had been so close. He emailed Michiko, then signed off MSN. Hopefully, she could find out the answer from Proud2B_NA. Sighing, Izzy shut down his laptop, then got ready for bed. Tomorrow he would try to meet Michiko before school. Two months since they had 'revived' her and nothing was happening. If the DigiDestined had to find the others of her group, then that would take forever at this rate.  
  
  
  
The next morning Izzy woke up to find his laptop on. He brought up the already opened window. It was an email from Michiko, asking for everyone to meet in the park after school. She had important news.  
  
  
  
  
  
Its up!!! *laughs insanely* sorry it took so long. N I had 2 do a chatroom one since ive read a ton of 'em n just had 2 do it! 4give me!!! Hey DigiElite overload of emails sound familiar?!!?!? Heh heh. Well please review (just need 1 n I'll b happy!) on im gonna work on The Crest Of Death.  
  
Cya!  
  
PhoniexChild 


	7. Two, Three, Four?

'ello all! I no I just updated yesterday, but WHO cares?!?!?  
  
(I keep 4gettin the friggin disclaimer (c below))  
  
DISCLAIMER: I DUN OWN DIGIMON!!!! (if I did Tai would b a professional soccer player!)(or the Scorpion King, from which I got an idea)  
  
Shout-Outs 2: Arylwren, Digicowboy, ArchangelUK, Blackout12, Kari Kamiya, Wolfie, Hopeful Writer, Dark Gamer, Togetheragain, n SweetChick08079!  
  
  
  
Past Visions  
  
Chapter Seven: Two, Three, Four?  
  
By: PhoniexChild  
  
Michiko Takaishi sat impatiently on a park bench. She had emailed everyone the night before asking them to meet her here and so far…there was no-one. Yet. From what Proud2B_NA had told her after she had signed back on, though everyone else had already logged off, this was very important. Michiko glanced up at the sky above Highten View Terrance, which was visible from the park, where the DigiPort was known to be. Even though, from what she knew, the portal was sealed, Michiko had a strange feeling about it. Though her 'feelings' were almost never right, she still trusted them. Of course, Nancy, her older sister, of her past life, always teased her about being too trusting.  
  
Michiko saw the older DigiDestined, the original Chosen Ones, walking over to her together. They must have waited for each other.  
  
"Where are ze others?" Michiko asked as the older group sat on the benches and ground.  
  
"Comin'." Tai answered nodding over in the other direction.  
  
"Good." Michiko stood up, waiting.  
  
  
  
The being known as Master watched the sorceress, it's source of information about these DigiDestined and more importantly the girl and her group. It snapped it's fingers and a figure came out of the shadows.  
  
"Yes, Master?" the voice of the figure was metallic sounding, no expression.  
  
"Continue the plan. Make sure of the Meeting and speed up the Finding."  
  
"Yes." The figure bowed, then left the room.  
  
  
  
The child, Master's sorceress, sat up in her bed. The pain still racked her small form, though she quickly got up from her bed. Oddly enough, the sorceress didn't receive a head rush. In fact she felt stronger. Then she realized it. Her powers were growing! The child quickly ran out of her room. She looked to see if there were any guards, there weren't. She rushed to the only window in the hallway, which was a good fifty yards from her. Not caring if she was caught the sorceress ran down the hallway towards the window. Her feet making a fast-paced rapping sound on the castle-like stone floor. Suddenly she heard a noise, but just then she felt a strange feeling, then she was right in front of the window. Not caring exactly how she got there the sorceress jumped the window. The floor she was on was either nine or eight floor up. She had a long way to fall.  
  
  
  
"What's wrong?" Davis asked, as Michiko paced after everyone was seated.  
  
"Late last night, after everyone was off, Pround2B_NA came back on."  
  
"Who?" Joe asked, eager not to miss anything.  
  
Izzy quickly explained how they meet her.  
  
"Question," Tai said, raising his hand.  
  
Michiko smiled, "Yes, Tai?"  
  
"How long have you known Proud?"  
  
"Uh…since I was about ten."  
  
"Dang." Yolei muttered, "Ever meet her?"  
  
"Non," Michiko sighed, "Anyways, she told me what ze email meant." Michiko turned to Izzy.  
  
"What?" Izzy asked, eagerly.  
  
"It's German for 'Ze first and fourth will bring ze End'."  
  
"No way." T.K. said,  
  
"What's that mean?" Kari asked.  
  
"I dunno," Michiko admitted.  
  
"Hmm," Izzy looked over at Ken, "I think I'll need some help on this."  
  
Ken nodded.  
  
"I'll help also." Cody quickly volunteered.  
  
"The 'Email Committee'," Tai pointed to Izzy, Ken, and Cody, "and who else?"  
  
"I'll help Gennai with old prophecies." Kari said, standing up, holding her D-3.  
  
"Same here." T.K. said before Davis.  
  
"I'll help!" Yolei cut in, also before Davis.  
  
"And the rest of us should stay on Earth." Matt said quickly, winking at T.K., who blushed.  
  
Davis, who usually had a fit when this happened, just had an angry look on his face.  
  
Tai, Sora, Joe, and Matt started to discuss what they should do.  
  
"Looks like Davis'll help Chi." Ken said, trying to help his friend out.  
  
"Okay, that's good." Tai said, "It's settled. Everyone onto your missions!"  
  
Everyone began to leave.  
  
"So, I guess I'll follow you."  
  
"How about ze school or your house?" Michiko asked, "Since my parents are busy."  
  
"Okay, the school it is." Davis and Michiko headed for the school.  
  
  
  
The sorceress closed her eyes as the wind rushed past her. There was a whooping sound and the child hit the ground.  
  
"Ow!"  
  
  
  
T.K. landed on his feet as his was shoved out of the DigiPort.  
  
"Ow." Yolei cried as she landed on her back.  
  
"Here." Kari helped her DNA-Digivolving partner up.  
  
"Everyone okay now?" T.K. asked after Yolei stopped complaining.  
  
"Of course," Yolei answered sarcastically.  
  
Sighing Kari began to walked towards Gennai's home.  
  
Within no time the trio had reached Gennai's house.  
  
"Welcome!" the middle aged man greeted them.  
  
"Hello, Gennai." T.K. nodded.  
  
"I have a surprise for you." The man smiled.  
  
"What?" Yolei asked.  
  
"Come and see." Gennai led the young teens into his home.  
  
The trio quickly followed Gennai, then he stopped in his living room.  
  
"I'd like you to meet," Gennai moved out of the way, "Jessica."  
  
The girl had shoulder-length maroon-brown hair and hazel eyes. She was very tan and also a bit short.  
  
"Is she..?" Kari looked up at Gennai, who nodded.  
  
"Gennai here," Jessica pointed to him, "kinda told me 'bout everything."  
  
"I also revived her memory."  
  
"Name's Jess."  
  
"I'm Kari Kamiya." Kari shook her hand.  
  
"Yolei Inoue."  
  
"T.K. Takaishi." He bowed slightly.  
  
"Takaishi?…Oh, related to a Michiko?"  
  
The three DigiDestined smiled.  
  
" 'Course," T.K. answered, "Follow us."  
  
  
  
Kari, now back from the Digital World, rushed into her apartment. She had to tell Tai of the day's happenings.  
  
Jessica was staying at Yolei's for now, til they could plan something more.  
  
"Tai?" Kari called out into the apartment, which was lit, as she entered.  
  
"What?" his voice came from their room.  
  
'Probably on the computer,' Kari thought. "Hey," she said, walking in.  
  
"Guess what." The siblings said in union.  
  
Tai laughed, "You first."  
  
"Okay, Gennai found a member of Chi's group." Kari smiled, "You?"  
  
"Chi and Davis found two."  
  
"Two?!"  
  
"Yeah, her friend, Proud2B_NA, is the Callista we were searching for. And, even more, her boyfriend, is Mark Austin." Tai paused to let it sink in.  
  
"Whoa. ….Did they revive their memories?"  
  
"Uh, yeah. Musta been after you left, 'cause Gennai helped." Tai sighed, " And tomorrow, they're comin' to Japan."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Really."  
  
"So now we have four members of the old group. So now the question is – are there two more?"  
  
  
  
  
  
woo-pah!!! Like? Please review!!!! I'll try 2 post more tomorrow or Thursday. Oh yeah! Hikari Silver, Silver Dreamer, Moonfairy2000, Kari' Kat, n Fallen angel of Hope we want u 2 join Digiwriters/DigiElite!!!!! Okay? Please try!!!  
  
Cya!  
  
PhoniexChild 


	8. Reunion

Shout outs 2 the DigiElite!! Ah, now dat is much shorter d'en ritin out all d'ose names! Well FF.N is working..sorta, again! Yayness! Well, im updating all my fics(God willin), b4 the 18th, when I go 2 Canada!!  
  
Past Visions  
  
Chapter Eight: Reunion  
  
By: PhoniexChild  
  
  
  
Michiko Takaishi sat at her computer in her living room. Her father was asleep on the couch and her mother was away for the night. There was a beeping noise from the computer as Proud2B_NA came on.  
  
Proud2B_NA has signed on.  
  
New_Gurl_13: hey!  
  
Proud2B_NA: hey, I didn't kno u were on  
  
New_Gurl_13: where r u staying?  
  
Proud2B_NA: at Matt's.  
  
New_Gurl_13: cool  
  
Proud2B_NA: so what does Izzy think of the prophecy thing?  
  
New_Gurl_13: I don't no, but hes still getting those emails  
  
Proud2B_NA: how many a day?  
  
New_Gurl_13: no clue  
  
  
  
Michiko's father began to move on the couch.  
  
Sighing, Michiko told Proud2B_NA she had to leave, then signed off. She hurried to her room to get to sleep, since tomorrow all of the DigiDestineds were meeting in the Digital World.  
  
  
  
Kari watched Jess, whatever her last name may be. She wouldn't tell anyone her last name. Though that wasn't the reason Kari was watching her, Jess seemed, somehow, familiar. Kari shook her head slightly.  
  
Matt walked over with Callista Dunst and Mark Austin following him.  
  
Callista nodded to Jess and Chi as the group sat down in the Digital World.  
  
"So..exactly what's next?" Jess asked, slowly.  
  
"Well, Gennai told us of you, but there could be two more people." Izzy informed the 'newer' members.  
  
"Like who?" Davis asked, looking at Mark and Callista.  
  
Izzy turned to Chi, who had had her memory back the longest. "Any ideas?"  
  
Chi shrugged, "I dunno."  
  
"Ditto." Jess said quickly before Izzy could ask her.  
  
"Mark doesn't speak Japanese, though Callista is still learin' it." Matt said.  
  
"Well, this is just full of shortcomings, huh?" Yolei said, loudly.  
  
"Yolei calm done." Mimi said softly.  
  
" Does Mark or Callista know of anyone?" T.K. asked.  
  
"Wait! First, Callista, she can speak German, right?" Tai quickly cut in.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Well, let's ask her."  
  
Kari sighed, "We were just about to."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Chi moved over to Callista, "Hi."  
  
Callista said something in English.  
  
"I'm Chi."  
  
Callista said something quickly in English, then shook her head. "Know you."  
  
Chi looked over at Jess, "Do you rememeber her?" she asked pointing.  
  
Mark then said something, nodding.  
  
"Guess he remembers me." Jess smiled.  
  
  
  
Sorry its so short, but I want 2 get it up n every1s sayin dat it dun work. Im takin suggestions 4 couples now. I dunno if reviews work or not so email me. FairyMae421@msn.com  
  
  
  
Cya!  
  
PhoniexChild 


	9. Musings

'ello all! im finially doin this story again! Sorry it took me so long, but I had a few other things 2 tend to 1st.  
  
  
  
Past Visions  
  
Chapter Nine: Musings  
  
By: PhoniexChild  
  
  
  
Kari Kamiya laid on her bed, musing. It had been a few years since Chi, Jess, Callista, and Mark had been found. Not even Gennai knew what that meant.  
  
Kari sighed and looked at her still undone homework. The teachers had really been loading them with it. Though it was near the end of the year and finals were coming.  
  
Sitting up, she wished, for once, if something bad was going to happen, it better happen soon. This was most of the older DigiDestineds last year in high school; they would be leaving for college soon. Joe had already left the year before, but he kept in constant touch. But that was just one DigiDestined. This year Tai, Matt, and Sora were leaving. Making the total eight DigiDestineds, not counting Chi and the others.  
  
Now, speaking of the others. Chi still lived with her parents in the city, Kari saw her everyday. Jess, who flat out refused to go back to school, was staying in the Digital World with Gennai. Callista had stayed in Japan for a few weeks, but then decided to go back to America. She said it was because her family was worried about her, but everyone knew she was homesick and doubting what was going on. Mark stayed longer, at least two months or so. Though he left to, back to Germany, then moved again to America. Later Izzy had told Kari that in their past lives Callista and Mark had ended up getting married, but he hadn't told them that. Kari thought it was sweet, their love lasting through a lifetime.  
  
Now Kari sighed yet again. Callista had emailed her the other day with interesting news. She had found someone that she remembered, but this person had just moved into her area. Callista, with the help of Izzy, were researching this boy's background to see if he could be another DigiDestined. Nothing new since. Kari wondered if it meant things were starting to heat up again. At least they still had the whole summer.  
  
And, there was still the end-of-school dance. Kari smiled there, she already had a date for the dance. As did many of the other DigiDestineds. Matt, Tai, and Sora had decided to go as friends, but Kari knew better. Ken and Yolei, who had finially decided to tone down the annoyance, were going, but that wasn't a big surprise they had been going out for almost two months. Mimi, who had moved back to Japan, had asked Izzy, though as a friend, and they were going together. Davis and Chi were going together, too, though that was definitely was not a surprise. They had been going out for practically two years now. It was a big feat, and all of the DigiDestineds had been proud. It was hard to keep a relationship going for too long nowadays. Kari only hoped that her relationship with T.K. would be just as long, if not longer. They were going to the dance as their first official date. Kari giggled, thinking about it. She was extremely excited and nervous. Oh, and the group was also sneaking Cody into the dance. He was only in eighth grade, so technically he wasn't allowed into a high school dance.  
  
Kari's stomach growled for food, which she hadn't had yet. Her father was away on a business trip, her mother was out shopping, and Tai was hanging out with Matt and Sora. Seniors only. Kari hopped out of bed and headed to the kitchen. She hoped Tai didn't finish all of the leftovers. Yanking the fridge open and seeing that indeed Tai had eaten the rest of the leftovers. Kari sighed loudly and dramatically. She shut the fridge and thought for a moment. Maybe she could order something. Chinese, pizza, Italian, or just whip up some food. She wasn't too bad at cooking, and thanks to Chi she now knew some French foods.  
  
Suddenly there was a know at the door, Kari rushed to the door, thinking it was her mother. You never know, right?  
  
She opened the door. Speaking of Chi. 


	10. A Wish Come True

Past Visions  
  
Chapter Ten: A Wish Come True  
  
By: PhoniexChild  
  
  
  
"Hey, Chi." Kari said, but without her usual greeting smile. Chi didn't look too good. She was pale and looked as if she was about to be sick. Her hair was up in its usual bun and braid, but there were many fly-aways. As if she had ran here, though she wasn't panting.  
  
"Hey, Kari." She answered meekly.  
  
Kari moved out of the way to let Chi in. "What's wrong?"  
  
Chi came in, but didn't answer Kari.  
  
"Sit down." Kari offered as she closed the door.  
  
Chi nodded, but didn't sit. "Kari..."  
  
"Yes?" Kari moved into the kitchen, facing Chi.  
  
"Can I tell you something?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
"A secret. Can I tell you that?"  
  
Kari nodded, wondering what it could be.  
  
"You won't tell anyone. Not even T.K. or Tai."  
  
"Not even them, I swear."  
  
Chi nodded, accepting her answer. Still she hesitated.  
  
"Are you hungry?" Kari asked, after a few minutes' silence. She shook her head.  
  
"Alright. Come and sit, Chi."  
  
"Is anyone else home?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"When will they be home?"  
  
"Tai at eleven, Mom at nine-thirty-ish, and Dad tomorrow."  
  
"Oh." Chi walked over to the counter. "Kari," She began, "you can't tell anyone this."  
  
"Of course." Kari looked at Chi. Her eyes were filled with uncertainty, fear, and even some pain.  
  
Chi sighed, tears almost spilling.  
  
"Chi, just tell me."  
  
Chi looked down and muttered a single word. It took practically all of her courage and strength to say this one word. All the will power she could muster to say, "Pregnant."  
  
Kari stared in shock. 'Chi is pregnant?!' Kari wanted to ask whose baby it was, but that was a dumb question. So instead she asked, "Does he know?"  
  
"Of course not. He's not even in town, Kari."  
  
Then Kari remembered. "When will he be back?"  
  
Chi whimpered softly, involuntarily. "Soon, either Monday or Tuesday. He usually doesn't stay at his grandparents' too long."  
  
Kari nodded. "Do your parents know?"  
  
"No, I couldn't tell them." Chi slipped into a chair, her strength leaving her.  
  
"They have to know." Kari pointed out the obvious.  
  
"No!" Chi whispered, "They can't know. They'll kick me out."  
  
Kari didn't know what to respond to that. 'How do you comfort a pregnant and possibly soon-to-be homeless fifteen-year-old?'  
  
"Chi, stay here. Wait til my mom comes home." Kari moved a chair next to Chi and sat down.  
  
Chi looked up at her.  
  
"My mom will help us."  
  
Chi nodded.  
  
"Now, go get some rest. Either the couch or in my room. The top bunk is mine."  
  
"Thanks, Kari." Chi whispered with a smile, then disappeared into Kari's room.  
  
Kari glanced at the clock. It was almost nine, a half an hour to go.  
  
  
  
The clock chimed, only once to signal the half hour.  
  
Kari got of the couch and went to check on Chi. She was still asleep on Kari's bed. Kari then went to the door, opened it, and checked to see if her mom was coming down the hall. Nope. Kari closed the door and went back to the couch and muted the TV.  
  
Minutes later, the door suddenly opened, causing Kari to jump.  
  
"Mom!" Kari rushed over to her mother, who was putting various store bags onto the table.  
  
"Hello, Kari." Mrs. Kamiya looked at her daughter, "Is everything okay?"  
  
"Mom, Chi is over. She's asleep right now." Kari said, evading the question, "We hafta talk."  
  
Mrs. Kamiya nodded, worrying like only a mother could.  
  
Kari ran into her room. "Chi, my mo-"  
  
"Yeah, I heard her open the door." Chi sat up. She looked like she had been crying.  
  
"C'mon, it'll be okay."  
  
"I hope you're right, Kari."  
  
Together they went over to the kitchen where Mrs. Kamiya was waiting. She had cleared off the table.  
  
Chi and Kari sat across from Mrs. Kamiya. Chi looked down, trying to find the words. Kari, to save her friend, explained what she knew. She told her mother the entire conversation, almost word for word. Though she didn't say who. Didn't say who had gotten Chi pregnant, though Kari figured her mother already had figured that out.  
  
Mrs. Kamiya nodded after Kari finished. After a moment's silence and thought, she said, "Michiko, you will stay here, but we will have to tell your parents."  
  
Chi nodded gratefully at Mrs. Kamiya.  
  
"Okay.you can have Tai's bed. I'll have him sleep on the couch." Mrs. Kamiya smiled. "It'll be okay."  
  
"Thank you, Mrs. Kamiya."  
  
"Call me Sachiko."  
  
Chi nodded and smiled.  
  
Sachiko took the store bags from the kitchen floor as Kari and Chi went into Kari's room.  
  
"Now what?" Chi whispered.  
  
"Now what?" Kari repeated, "Chi, don't worry."  
  
Chi heaved a sigh.  
  
"Look it's alright. It's only Sunday night. Tomorrow Davis'll be at school." Kari said.  
  
"Or Tuesday."  
  
Kari sighed softly, "Well.are you going to go to bed now or later?"  
  
"Now." Chi yawned, "Kari thanks again. I really didn't know who to go to."  
  
  
  
Buh-uuuuuum!  
  
Kari rushed into her Biology class, right as the bell rang.  
  
"Kamiya, you're-"  
  
"On time! The bang just rang." Kari rushed out.  
  
"I know, I heard it." Mr. Frost said monotone.  
  
"Mr. Frost," Chi quipped, "Kari had to run to the guidance office."  
  
Frost turned to Kari, "Pass."  
  
"You know Ms. Taguichi." Kari shrugged.  
  
Frost smiled slightly and signaled for Kari to go sit down.  
  
Kari went to her lab table, which she shared with T.K.. Davis sat behind her and Chi was on her other side, across the aisle.  
  
After Frost explained the assignment of the day and how to properly dissect the frog, the class truly began.  
  
T.K. went over to get a frog and Kari quickly went over to Chi's table.  
  
"Hey." Kari looked Chi over. She looked a lot better than she had last night.  
  
"Can you give this to Davis?" Chi handed Kari a note.  
  
"I don't think it's safe to-"  
  
"I wrote it in French."  
  
Kari nodded. Chi had taught Davis French, which he had picked up very quickly. "Good thinking."  
  
"Just don't tell T.K.." Chi whispered.  
  
"I won't. I already promised.  
  
"I know, but I don't want either T.K. or Matt to kill him."  
  
Kari nodded. Though Chi was ,in all realities, T.K. and Matt's aunt, they were protective over her like she was their little sister.  
  
"Thanks so much, Kari."  
  
Kari smiled, "No problem." She went back to her table.  
  
T.K. began to dissect the dead frog.  
  
"This is sick." Kari sighed.  
  
"Well, at least it's dead already." T.K. pointed out.  
  
"Still. What if it was vice versa?"  
  
"Like the Simpson's episode when dolphins took over the world?"  
  
Kari laughed, "Yeah, just picture a dolphin cutting you open, T.K.. Just for the sake of science."  
  
"Hey guys, can I borrow your knife?" Davis asked.  
  
"Why?" Kari questioned.  
  
"Mine's dull. It dun work."  
  
"Sure, just lemme finish." T.K. answered, finishing cutting the frog's stomach.  
  
"Picture the dolphin, T.K.." Kari teased.  
  
"Ha-ha." T.K. mocked as he cleaned off the knife. When he wasn't looking Kari handed Davis the note and mouthed out, "From Chi."  
  
"Here." T.K. handed Davis the knife.  
  
"Thanks." Davis went back to his table.  
  
Suddenly Chi raised her hand.  
  
"Yes, Ms. Takaishi?" Frost answered.  
  
"May I go to the lav?"  
  
"Yes, I'll write you a pass."  
  
Chi went up, got her pass, and left the room.  
  
Davis glanced at Kari a moment later. She saw the letter was open. He had read it. Kari nodded slightly.  
  
A few minutes later, Davis went up to Frost, asking for a lavatory pass. Frost let him leave. That surprised Kari, usually Frost doesn't let people out at the same time. Then he was new, this was his first year and it was almost over.  
  
"Hmm." T.K. said.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Both Chi and Davis are out."  
  
"Yeah, so? We do that all the time."  
  
T.K. grinned, "Yeah." He looked down, back at the frog. "Could ya hand me the tweezers?"  
  
"Sure." Kari gingerly picked up the tweezers and handed them to T.K..  
  
"What do we hafta look for?"  
  
"Um," Kari looked at her lab paper, "The heart and other organs."  
  
"Okay, well, here's the heart." T.K. placed the heart onto the lab cloth.  
  
"Ew." Kari made a face, "Why do we hafta do this?"  
  
"Just be glad Frost isn't making everyone have to cut."  
  
"True." Kari glanced at the door. No sign of them yet.  
  
"Kari, could you answer the questions?" T.K. asked, looking up from his captive.  
  
"Okay." Kari grabbed her pen.  
  
"Ken and Tsukki." Frost said, a few tables away from Kari and T.K..  
  
"Yes?" Ken answered, placing his knife down.  
  
"Could the two of you please go and get Ms. Takaishi and Mr. Motomiya."  
  
The two left in search of Chi and Davis.  
  
Shortly later, Ken and Davis returned with Chi and Tsukki following them a few step behind.  
  
"Everyone, clean up. The bell will ring soon." Frost announced.  
  
Kari cleaned the utensils as T.K. disposed of the frog. She glanced at Davis, he was busying cleaning a knife. Chi on the other hand was busy working, only a bit excited. She disposed of the frog quickly.  
  
Evidently, Davis didn't abandon her. Kari was glad.  
  
  
  
"So, he took it well?" Kari asked as she and Chi walked home.  
  
"He took it, but to say the least, he was shocked." Chi admitted.  
  
"Who wouldn't?"  
  
"Yeah." Chi sighed, "We're gonna tell his parents later tonight."  
  
"And when are you going to tell your parents?" Kari questioned.  
  
"I dun know." Chi sighed again. "I really don't want to tell them. I still can barely believe it."  
  
  
  
Izzy Izumi tapped the keys on his laptop's keyboard gently. The internet had kept disconnecting him, which was getting to be very frustrating. Izzy wasn't sure of why, but he had the distinct feeling it had to do with the Digital World.  
  
There was a knock at his door.  
  
"Come in."  
  
"Hey." Mimi walked in. She had on her favorite pastel pink sleeveless T- shirt and an ankle length skirt, which was hot pink and light blue in a swirl pattern.  
  
"Hey. How are you?" Izzy asked, glancing from the screen for just a second to take in the sight of her.  
  
"I'm good. I have news." Mimi sat down on Izzy's bed, watching him from behind.  
  
"Really?" Izzy turned around to face her. "What?"  
  
"Chi's pregnant."  
  
"What?!" Izzy nearly fell out of his chair. "By Davis?"  
  
Mimi looked up, "Who else?"  
  
"Yeah, that was a stupid question." Izzy sighed slightly, "When?"  
  
"Not too long ago." Mimi moved some hair out of her face. "She told Kari on Sunday, and Davis found out yesterday."  
  
"Who else knows?"  
  
"Mrs. Kamiya and Davis' parents."  
  
"That's it? Chi's parents don't know?"  
  
"Well, Tai knows, too, and us."  
  
"What about T.K. and Matt."  
  
"Chi doesn't want them to know just yet."  
  
"Understandable." Izzy turned around to face his laptop again. "So why are you telling me?"  
  
Mimi stood up and walked over to Izzy's desk. She leaned against it. "Kari asked me to."  
  
He looked up, surprised, "Why?"  
  
"Well, you're the resident genius."  
  
"Thanks," Izzy blushed slightly. "Well, this is big."  
  
"I'd say." Mimi looked at the screen. "What are you researching?"  
  
Izzy sighed, almost silently. "Chi's pregnancy isn't the first big thing to happen."  
  
"What?" Mimi was genuinely confused.  
  
Izzy turned the laptop to face her.  
  
"Oh, boy."  
  
  
  
Sora Takenouchi yawned, tossing her pencil down on the floor.  
  
"Ya know, Sora, if you're tired you can go home." T.K. said.  
  
"I'm not tired." Sora lied. "And besides I promised your brothers-" She nodded at T.K. and Kari, "-to help you."  
  
"Well, they dun hafta know." Kari said, putting her book away before Sora could answer.  
  
Sora mocked a sigh, "If you insist."  
  
"I'll get us some food." T.K. got up and went to the kitchen.  
  
The three of them were at T.K.'s apartment, studying for Kari and T.K.'s Math Final, which was coming up soon.  
  
Sora glanced at T.K., then at Kari. "So how's it going between you two?"  
  
Kari smiled, "Great."  
  
Sora grinned back, "Good."  
  
There was a knock at the door.  
  
"Kari could you get that?" T.K. asked from the kitchen.  
  
"Sure." Kari quickly got up and went to the door. Opening it she saw the flash of pink hair, knowing it was Mimi.  
  
"Sora!" Mimi said, happily.  
  
"Hey, why are you here?" Sora asked, walking over to her friend.  
  
"Hey, Kari, T.K.." Mimi said, quickly, then turned to Sora. "We need to talk, now."  
  
"Okay." Sora nodded, "C'mon this way." Sora led Mimi to the living room, where T.K. and Kari couldn't hear them.  
  
T.K. looked at Kari, "What's goin' on?"  
  
"I have no idea." Kari admitted. She didn't like this not-knowing feeling. Especially when she could feel it was important.  
  
Mimi and Sora came out. Sora looked shocked, to say the least.  
  
"Well?" T.K. asked, before he could stop himself.  
  
"I have to go, okay? I'm sorry." Sora said, sincerely, "I'll call or something."  
  
"Alright." Kari agreed.  
  
Sora and Mimi left the apartment, going down to the parking lot, where Mimi's custom-painted hot pink '01 Mercedez was parked. The two teens quickly got into the car and Mimi sped out of there, not exceeding the speed limit of course.  
  
Within no time at all they were at Izzy's apartment complex. And soon at Izzy's apartment. When they knocked, Matt answered the door, since Mr. And Mrs. Izumi were out.  
  
"Hey. Everybody here?" Sora asked.  
  
"Yeah." Matt nodded and the three of them went to Izzy's room, where Izzy and Tai were. Joe was talking to Izzy via MSN messenger.  
  
"Have you found anything else, Izzy?" Sora asked.  
  
Izzy didn't answer for he was typing to Joe, explaining everything.  
  
"Okay, this what I know." Izzy straighten up, looking at everyone. "Chi is- "  
  
"Not a good time, Izzy!" Tai said, loudly.  
  
"What?" Izzy asked in surprise just as Matt demanded, "What?!"  
  
"Oh, man." Mimi groaned.  
  
"What is going on here?" Sora asked in a demanding tone.  
  
"We shouldn't do this right now." Tai said, " We should include the others."  
  
"A little too late, right now, Tai. Now what's wrong with Chi?" Matt practically yelled.  
  
"Go ask, Chi. She's gonna tell you and T.K. tonight anyway." Tai snapped.  
  
"Fine!" Matt left the room, quickly.  
  
"Okay, we really need to work on our meetings." Izzy sighed, and turned to type to Joe what just happened.  
  
  
  
It was Wednesday night. The DigiDestined were in the park. Well, not the Past DigiDestined.  
  
"Okay, why are we here again?" Ken asked, pulling his coat closer. For a summer night, it sure was cold.  
  
"I've found out some stuff." Izzy informed.  
  
"How descriptive." Yolei commented.  
  
"Why, thank you." Izzy said, sarcastically, then continued seriously. "Well, first there is Chi's pregnancy-" Matt and T.K. gave death glares at Davis "-and I found out that Callista and Mark, in their past lives, had a kid together."  
  
"Really?" Cody looked slightly surprised.  
  
"Yes, her name is Elfriede, she lives in Germany with her parental grandparents."  
  
"Parental?" Tai asked.  
  
"Her dad's parents."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"And, I haven't been able to find out if she could be a DigiDestined or not. Also, Callista told me of a boy who moved into her neighborhood. He was familiar to her, and I found out that he is a Past DigiDestined."  
  
"What's his name?" Sora asked.  
  
"Lukas Smythe."  
  
"He's American?" Kari asked, moving closer to T.K. for warmth.  
  
"African American." Izzy looked down at his laptop, then quickly typed something.  
  
"So, Chi's pregnant, you found Callista and Mark's kid, and found another Past DigiDestined." Tai recounted, "Is that all?"  
  
"No." Izzy sighed. "Well, the last thing I'm not quite sure about."  
  
"What?" Mimi asked, shifting her weight to her other hip.  
  
"All day I've been on the 'net and all day the 'net has been disconnecting me."  
  
"Meaning?" Matt asked through a stifled yawn.  
  
"I think something's wrong with the Digital World."  
  
Everyone grew quiet, no-one moved.  
  
"Are you sure?" Tai half whispered in a semi-demanding tone.  
  
Izzy hesitated a second, "Not yet. I'm still checking it all out, but I thought I should mention it to everyone."  
  
Tai nodded, "Okay. Is that all?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Okay, meeting's over. Izzy call me when you find out for sure." Tai stood up, stretching.  
  
Kari sighed inwardly, 'Guess I got my wish.'  
  
Everyone exchanged 'good-bye's and 'see ya's, then left. Soon the park was quiet once more. 


End file.
